Police wolf
by wolf'sraingreatestfan
Summary: Shape shifters are real, they are just very rare. most shifters hide their heritage from the rest of society. Fugaku is the chief of police and has acquired two shifter after arresting a known criminal. Life is about to get interesting for everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Police wolf

Summary: In a time where shape shifters aren't fairytales just simply rare to find Fugaku is the chief of Konoha's police department. They finally found the wanted criminal Orochimaru, who is wanted for many crimes ranging from robbery to human experimentation. During their search they find two young shifters.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Police Wolf

Chapter 1

* * *

BAM!

"GET DOWN! POLICE! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!"

The loud sounds drifted down into the basement causing one of the three forced occupants to curse and lung against his bonds.

"Man they will never shut up… but it sounds like they're having fun up there. I wonder if there's any blood?" a teen with silver hair smiled baring his extremely sharp teeth. His joy was cut short when another teen with white hair growled at him from across the room.

"Suigetsu stop that… you know Sasu doesn't like blood." The teen's smile quickly returned.

"Oh I'm sorry Kimimaru is the little pup still scared of violence?" Kimimaru frowned but his retort was stopped by a small whine that came from his right.

"Sasu-chan you need to shift and use your words." There was a soft shuffling before a small young voice came from the shadows.

"Does this mean… we'll be free?" Kimimaru smiled.

"Well they seem to have finally found… _them_ so we should get help soon… I'm just not sure what they'll do with us?" Sasuke let out a whine from the back of his throat causing Kimimaru too send a small smile in his direction. "Don't worry I won't let them hurt you." Suigetsu scoffed a twisted smirk on his lips.

"Isn't that what you said about all the others? Look where that got them DEAD! And we're the only ones left." the teen snickered at Sasuke's whimper. Kimimaru glared at the other teen but before he could tell him off the door slammed open and light flooded the previously dark room.

"Well hell…" the two other men that followed the first mimicked his expression.

"He most have had a shit load more before we found him." the others nodded and spread out to search the room, completely ignorant of the three pairs of eyes watching them.

"Think anything's down here?" one of the others shrugged and turned to face him.

"Probably no-" the clinking of chains behind him made him spin around and pull out his gun, only to come face to face with Suigetsu, the teen gave him a crazed smile and lunged against his restraints, snapping his teeth at the man.

"HOLY HELL!" the other two hurried over to their squad member, guns raised.

"What is it?" the man gestured toward Suigetsu, who was straining against his bonds and snapping his teeth trying to get at the men. The teen looked half human half animal his eyes shining with barely restrained hunger.

"That… thing tried to attack me." The men looked back at Suigetsu just as he lunged again this time the collar around his neck made a weird ripping sound and he was free. Three loud bangs rang through the room before the teen's body dropped to the ground. The men watched the lifeless body in case it decided to come back to life but again the clinking of chains came from behind them. They spun around guns at the ready but only received a whimper in response.

"Who's there?" the room fell silent before a voice spoke to the men.

"Will you stop shooting?" the men frowned and slowly moved across the room.

"Where are you?" a clinking of chains came from their right and the three raised their weapons only to see another chained teen.

"I said enough with the guns. Suigetsu was insane, he disserved that… we don't." the men hesitantly lowered their weapons before one moved closer.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kimimaru… could you please release me so I can help my friend?" the man still looked hesitant, the teen looked normal enough but that didn't mean anything. He was extremely skinny and dressed in rags but looked fine otherwise. Before they could act a deep voice came from the doorway.

"What's taking so long?" the men all straightened and turned to face the new man.

"Sorry Chief but we found some kids down here." The new man scoffed and soon joined the others in front of Kimimaru. He gave the teen a quickly once over before raising an eyebrow in question.

"So what are you?" Kimimaru looked mildly surprised.

"It's not often people can see us as what we are especially when we completely hide our appearance… I'm a fox." The three original men looked confused but Fugaku didn't spare them a glance as he nodded.

"You the only one left?" Kimimaru shook his head.

"No there's one other… could you let me out so I can help him?" the man stepped forward and looked closer at the collar around the teen's neck, it was surprisingly leather so the man pulled out a pocket knife.

"Hold still." Kimimaru stayed perfectly still and didn't even flinch when Fugaku brought the knife to his neck and quickly cut off his collar. He stepped back as the fox gently rubbed his neck before an almost inaudible whimper reached his ears. Kimimaru looked up at the man before moving around him and hurrying across the room. Fugaku watched him before turning back to the other men.

"Head back up, this shouldn't take long." The men nodded before hurrying from the room. Fugaku turned back around and came face to face with a slightly frowning Kimimaru.

"I can't get his collar off, it's metal."

"Let me see it." Kimimaru sighed.

"He's young… and he isn't used to people, please be patient with him." The Chief nodded and watched as the teen's form melted down revealing a medium-sized white fox that scurried off away from him. The officer followed the fox until some more chains rattled in front of him.

"Damn…" the white fox was standing beside a young, scruffy, pitch black wolf. The animal was way too skinny and had itself pressed as far against the wall as possible. The fox chirped at the wolf and it uncurled from its ball. When Fugaku reached out he flinched but otherwise stayed still. The chief looked closely at the collar and saw it was completely metal having no latch holding it closed. There was no way to unlatch it or pull it over the wolf's head. Fugaku did a quick survey of the area and saw bolt cutters laying on a small table. He swiftly grabbed the tool before turning back to the two animals.

Fugaku looked down at the fox, which nodded and started chirping at the wolf. Once the furry head was looking away from him, Fugaku used the bolt cutters to remove the collar.

As expected the wolf yelped and backed up against the wall at the loud sound but Kimimaru rubbed his head against Sasuke's small nose calming him down before returning to his teen form.

"It's alright Sasuke…" the wolf whined but shifted as well revealing a scared looking raven-haired boy who was roughly 10 years old, with a pair of ebony wolf ears on his head and a bushy tail behind him. He was in the same condition as Kimimaru, if not worse and he didn't stay still, his eyes rapidly shifted around the room before finally settling on Fugaku.

"Tha-ank you." Kimimaru smiled and Fugaku nodded before stepping back.

"Come on, we'll get you checked out and put up of adoption." Sasuke tilted his head in confusion but Kimimaru touched his arm.

"Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Sasuke looked worried but nodded and let his tail give a small wag before hesitantly following his friend and the stranger.

The moment they got outside Sasuke whined in the back of his throat before shielding his eyes and flattening his ears against his skull. Kimimaru gently pulled him after Fugaku but the stares of the other officers and even a few news crews were starting to get to the raven. The wolf tried to shrink behind the fox when a bright flash surprised him and another whine came from his throat. Kimimaru pulled Sasuke closer and lightly tugged on Fugaku's sleeve making him stop walking and look down.

"Can we go somewhere else?" the tall man raised an eyebrow before finally noticing the small wolf's obvious discomfort.

"Come on… I'll take you to the station." Kimimaru nodded and followed the man to a car that was waiting in the street. Fugaku opened the back door to let the two in before turning to one of the officers by the police tape.

"I'm taking these two in to get checked out. Make sure everything is bagged and all the evidence is taken." The man nodded before Fugaku turned back to his car, only to see the white fox still trying to get the wolf into the backseat but the wolf obviously didn't want to go anywhere near the vehicle.

"What's wrong?" Kimimaru looked up.

"He's never been outside the basement before... everything is pretty much new to him." Fugaku nodded before picking up the wolf effectively startling him. Kimimaru gasped when Sasuke actually started to scratch and bite the chief as he was placed in the car. The moment he was let go Sasuke moved as far away from the human as the backseat would allow and dug his sharp claws into the seat. Fugaku groaned but moved so the fox could get in too. Once they were all in Fugaku started to drive, it was quit until the man glance into the backseat via the mirror.

"Can he speak as well as you can?" Kimimaru smiled and nodded.

"Of course… but he doesn't like to… he's a lot smarter than any other I've met." Fugaku nodded and returned his attention to the road as he pulled into the police station. They had only been about 20 minutes from the station to begin with so it wasn't that long. Once the car stopped Sasuke started to claw at the door but Fugaku clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers.

"Hey! None of that now." Sasuke looked up at the man with surprisingly sharp eyes and stopped trying to get out. Kimimaru raised an eyebrow but shrugged it off and got out of the car. He walked around and opened Sasuke's door, letting the curious wolf out.

"What are we going to do here?" Fugaku sighed and started toward the building, already knowing the fox would follow.

"I have to make a few calls and see if anyone is willing to take you two." Kimimaru nodded in understanding and the moment they entered the building Sasuke's ears flew forward and his eyes flashed around room. Fugaku looked surprised at the shifter's attentiveness but walked toward one of the child interview rooms that made children more comfortable. As they walked he called out across the room.

"Itachi! Come here." The two shifters couldn't see who was called as they were herded into the room. But before the door closed a young teen, maybe 13 walked in.

"Yes father?" Fugaku nodded toward the two animals.

"I need to go make some calls, keep an eye on these two while I'm gone." Itachi nodded and watched his father leave before turning his attention to the younger kid and teen before him.

"So you two are shifters?" Kimimaru nodded but was surprised when Sasuke slowly walked up to the older boy. The wolf looked up at the raven with wide curious eyes before moving even closer and sniffing the air around him. Itachi just stood still and waited until the young wolf's nose stopped twitching and his tail wagged.

"Sasuke." Kimimaru gasped and stared at the younger shifter. Itachi ignored the fox and smiled down at Sasuke before slowly sitting down on the floor so he was closer to Sasuke's height, even though now he was slightly shorter.

"Hello Sasuke, my name's Itachi." Sasuke's eyes regained their curious light and his nose started twitching again as he walked around the seated raven. Once he was back in front of him he smiled and plopped down on the ground.

"Kimi-kun, he seems nice enough." The fox gave him a small smile and slowly sat down with him.

"Yes he does… so your father is in charge of us?" Itachi shrugged.

"I guess. You two were with Orochimaru weren't you?" he immediately regretted his question when Sasuke's ears flattened and eyes dropped to the floor. Kimimaru sighed but nodded.

"Yes, your father helped free us and we are eternally grateful." Itachi nodded back but the door opened and Fugaku walked in with a tall blond male.

"I've told you already it's impossible… there's just no room anywhere." The man sighed and looked over to where his son was sitting with the two shifters.

"Itachi come here for a few seconds." The raven complied and once they were out of the room Fugaku sighed again. "There is nowhere to send them… they'll have to be put down." Itachi's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No you can't!" Fugaku frowned.

"I don't have a choice." Itachi's eyes saddened but suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"What about us?" Fugaku raised an eyebrow and waited for his son to elaborate. "You've been saying you were thinking of getting a police dog, why not Sasuke?" the father was slightly confused but then remembered that was the wolf's name.

"Itachi…"

"No listen, you wanted to train a police dog. Just think how much better it'll be with a shifter." Itachi locked eyes with his father who stopped and saw the intense expression on Itachi's face.

"You seriously think he'll make a good officer?" Itachi nodded.

"When I walked into the room he was calculating me and seeing how much of a threat I was." Fugaku looked surprised but sighed and rubbed his head.

"Go call your mother… if she says yes then alright." The smile that lightened Itachi's face almost made him smile back but he had other things to get covered. Once Itachi was off Fugaku turned to the blond.

"We can't just give up on the other one… at least think about it alright?" the blond sighed but his eyes suddenly brightened.

"Hold on a second." The blond pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey it's me, are you still looking into getting-" evidently he was cut off by the other person but a second later a smile appeared on his face.

"Come down to the police station we might have one for you." The blond nodded and at what was being said before hanging up the phone. "I have someone who might take him." Fugaku nodded just as Itachi returned.

"Mother said as long as he's well behaved." Fugaku looked at the determination shining in his son's eyes and sighed.

"Alright, but he will be trained as part of the police force… and when he's not on the job you will take care of him." Itachi looked surprised but actually smiled up at his father before turning back to the room.

* * *

**TBC**

Well what do you think? I've been sitting on this on for a while but if you read any of my other stories you know about the broken flash drive incident. Well this story was on there so now that I have it back I will be starting to update it whenever I can!


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

_"Alright, but he will be trained as part of the police force… and when he's not on the job you will take care of him." Itachi looked surprised but actually smiled up at his father before turning back to the room._

Police Wolf

Chapter 2

* * *

The moment Itachi entered the room Kimimaru lifted his head. Sasuke was nowhere in sight and the fox didn't seem to worried.

"Where's Sasuke?" Kimimaru pointed behind him where Itachi now saw a scrawny, young wolf sniffing around the room. He watched as the wolf sniffed every inch of the back wall before stopping and tilting his head. Itachi stepped over to the wolf, Sasuke evidently didn't notice because his gaze stayed locked on the wall in front of him.

"What is it?" the wolf jumped and quickly moved away from the teen, his teeth bared and gaze sharp. Itachi raised an eyebrow at the growl that came from the deep small animal before looking over at Kimimaru in question.

"You startled him… the only reason he was quiet and submissive before was because he thought you would be like Orochimaru." A deeper growl came from the wolf at the name but Itachi kept his eyes on the fox.

"Is he dangerous?" Kimimaru shrugged.

"Only if he feels threatened, which you did when you startled him." the fox smirked and Itachi sighed before turning back to Sasuke and holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture. Sasuke stopped growling but he didn't relax until Kimimaru gave him a small nod. Once his tail dropped he sent a few rough barks at the fox.

"No you can tell him Sasuke… remember you need to use your words." The wolf scoffed before returning to his human form.

"The wall smells funny." Itachi raised an eyebrow and looked at the wall.

"How so?" Kimimaru looked curious and joined them in front of the wall, sniffing it much like Sasuke had done.

"I don't smell anything?" Sasuke tilted his head and looked up at Itachi. The young teen looked thoughtful before his father came in with the blond and another man.

"What are you three doing?" Itachi looked up at Fugaku.

"Father, what's on the other side of this wall?" the man looked confused.

"The evidence lockers, why?" Itachi smiled and rubbed Sasuke's head making the wolf's ears fold back.

"Sasuke said he smelled something." Fugaku raised an eyebrow in surprise and turned toward the door.

"Minato stay here for a minute, I'll be right back." The blond nodded and watched Fugaku leave before turning to the new man behind him.

"While we wait Juugo this is the one I was talking about." The orange haired man looked down at the white fox that Minato was gesturing to and smiled.

"I like him." Minato smiled back just as Fugaku returned with a small paper bag in hand. Immediately the black wolf was in front of him rapidly sniffing the bag before shifting back and nodding his eyes locked on the bag.

"That's the smell! What is it?" Fugaku actually smiled as he ruffled the boy's hair.

"This is cocaine, it's a street drug that is illegal and anyone who has some is breaking the law." Sasuke slowly nodded but tilted his head.

"How come Kimi-kun can't smell it?" Kimimaru looked curious too and moved closer to the police chief.

"I can smell it now but I couldn't before." Fugaku nodded.

"It seems Sasuke has a more sensitive nose then you do. There's nothing wrong with either of you and Sasuke being able to smell well is a good thing." Sasuke smiled at the praise, having not received any before, but tilted his head back to the side.

"What do you mean good?" Itachi looked surprised since the young wolf caught on to his father's intentions.

"We couldn't find anyone willing to take you two in-" immediately Sasuke's ears dropped and he backed away from them, fear obvious in his tense posture. Itachi saw this and quickly continued.

"So I convinced my father to take you." Sasuke's eyes shot up and looked at Itachi. "As long as you become part of the police force and help us you will be welcome." Sasuke turned his large eyes to Fugaku, who nodded.

"Your ability to sniff out drugs like this." He held up the bag. "Makes you a prime candidate." Sasuke looked confused causing Kimimaru to laugh.

"He thinks you are perfect for the job." Sasuke blushed at the praise but turning back to Fugaku.

"But what about Kimi-kun?" the chief looked toward the Minato, who smiled.

"This is my friend Juugo and he agreed to take in Kimimaru." A deep rumble came from Sasuke's throat as he backed away from the blond, ignoring the orange-haired man being gestured to. Itachi lightly placed his hand on Sasuke head, but the wolf's ears stayed up and directed toward the tall blond.

"Do you not like him?" Sasuke frowned and shook his head, his lips unconsciously curling back to show his slightly sharper than normal teeth. Fugaku smirked as Minato gaped at the small wolf, but before he could say anything the radio on his belt cracked to life

"_All available officers there is a high speed chase in progress…"_ Fugaku turned off the radio as he walked to the door.

"Itachi go ahead and take Sasuke home to your mother, I'll be home later." Itachi was barely able to nod before his father was gone along with Minato. The teen sighed but was pulled from his thoughts by Juugo clearing his throat.

"Did you want a ride home?" Itachi shrugged and looked down at Sasuke.

"Are you ready to go to your new home?" Sasuke looked hesitant but nodded and let Itachi lead the way behind Juugo. The two humans and shifters left the police station only to get bombarded with flashing lights and loud voices as reporters vied for their attention.

"Oh that's them! ITACHI! Itachi Uchiha is it true?" once one reporter shouted out the others started in on the teen.

"Yes Itachi did your father finally catch the well known criminal Orochimaru?"

"What happened to the animals found with him?"

"Were they put to sleep?"

"Did you try to save any of them?"

"Who's that? Is he part of the investigation?" Itachi frowned and ignored the shouting people and flashing cameras only to feel something press into his back. A small whine reached his ears over the shouting and he knew it was the little wolf.

"Where are you parked?" Juugo smiled as he unlocked the first car in the lot. Itachi nodded as the man opened the back down and let them in, being sure to hide Sasuke from the aggressive reporters. Once the doors shut the voices where muffled and the darkly tinted windows blocked them from the cameras.

"So where am I taking you?" Itachi sighed and looked down at the shaking wolf in his lap, he was slightly surprised that the animal was smaller than before but drew his attention back to the man driving.

"Do you know where the high school is?" the man nodded. "It's about 2 miles from there." Juugo nodded again and pulled out of the parking lot completely ignoring the flashing cameras and yelling people.

25 minutes later found Itachi exiting Juugo's car in front of his house with Sasuke asleep in his arms. On the ride Kimimaru had explained that a shifter could shift between human and animal its entire life. But while in animal form it can grow or shrink between the sizes they have grown through. Meaning Sasuke could shrink down to the size of a wolf cub while in his wolf form.

"We'll keep in touch." Juugo nodded and Kimimaru smiled from the passenger seat.

"Take care of him… Orochimaru had him since he was 5... he likes to talk through his wolf form but an animal's vocal cords don't allow speech. You have to remind him to shift." Itachi nodded and waved as the two disappeared down the street. At the sound of the car leaving Sasuke jerked awake and he struggled in Itachi's hold.

"We're here." Sasuke stopped at the raven's voice and looked up at the two story house before him. Itachi placed him on the ground and watched as the wolf grew in size until his head reached Itachi's hip. "Would you like to look around?" the wolf looked up with a cautious expression before giving a slow nod.

"Alright, but you have to stay in the yard… we don't want someone trying to shoot you." Sasuke scoffed before shuffling off around the house. The wolf walked the entire yard, sniffing every nook and cranny before his sensitive hearing picked up the front door opening. He tensed and listened as the teen called his name. Sasuke slowly moved up the side of the house and peeked at the two people on the porch.

"Where is he?" Itachi gave the raven-haired woman a smile.

"Mother please remember what I told you." The woman sighed but nodded. Sasuke watched them as Itachi called him again, a small frown tugging on his lips. Sasuke's eyes widened at the frown and slunk up to the steps a low whine escaping his muzzle. The woman gasped and slowly made her way down to him. Sasuke pressed himself flat against the ground and closed his eyes expecting to be hit but a soft hand gently rubbed his head before lightly scratching his ears. Sasuke slowly raised he head and saw the kind smile on the woman's face.

"Hello little one, my name is Mikoto, I'm Itachi's mom. Come on, why don't we get you inside?" Sasuke tilted his head and softly whined. Itachi smiled from the porch.

"Remember your words Sasuke." Mikoto looked confused and gasped when the wolf shifted into a scrawny and scarred young raven-haired boy. Her eyes saddened when she took in his appearance but the boy's small voice melted her heart.

"Why don't you hate me?" Mikoto's eyes widened and quickly wrapped Sasuke in a hug.

"Sasuke… we are your new family… we could never hate you." Sasuke tensed at the contact before his eyes became watery and silent tears fell from his eyes. Mikoto started to gently rub his back and hum, Sasuke slowly calmed down to the point where Mikoto could let him go.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up and fed then we'll show you around alright?" Sasuke nodded and rubbed the tears from his eyes, Mikoto took his hand and led him inside. Sasuke ears immediately went forward and his eyes scanned the rooms as they walked through the house.

"Itachi, go and get some of your old cloths." Said raven nodded and disappeared down a hallway. Sasuke's eyes followed him until Mikoto led him into a large bathroom. "Don't worry you can explore all you want later. Now let's get you cleaned up." Sasuke looked hesitant as she started to fill the tub but Itachi reappeared with a bundle of cloth in hand. Mikoto smiled and quickly shooed him outside.

-40 minutes later-

Mikoto happily hummed as she toweled Sasuke's head dry, gaining quiet giggles from the small child. Sasuke looked like a totally different person. All the dirt, grease, and blood had been washed off revealing smooth pale skin. The boy's hair had been shaggy and knotted but Mikoto had taken a pair of sizzers to the black locks and now all that was left was soft bangs that reached his chin and soft spikes that stood up in back.

"See you look better already." Sasuke peeked out from underneath the towel and gave Mikoto a hesitant smile and nodded. "ok here's some cloths, get dressed and feel free to explore the house alright?" Sasuke nodded again and watched the woman leave before doing as told and getting dressed.

The cloths were a little baggy but they were in good condition, unlike his old cloths. Sasuke looked at himself in the mirror and blinked a few times at his new look before turning and heading out of the bathroom. He could hear Itachi helping Mikoto in the kitchen so he turned to other direction and began searching the house, he went over every inch of the house before finally making his way back downstairs.

Itachi watched him from the kitchen as he scanned the living room before heading to the dining room and repeating the process. Mikoto joined her son as Sasuke stared at the light hanging above the dining room table with curious eyes.

"Sasuke?" the wolf's ears twitched but his eyes stayed glued to the light. Itachi chuckled and walked over to stand beside Sasuke.

"Have you never seen a light before?" Sasuke slowly shook his head.

"Not really… before he took me I lived with…" sadness suddenly overtook Sasuke and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Mikoto hurried to the boy's side and gently hugged him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sasuke took a deep breath.

"He took me… he took me away from my mom because there aren't that many of us… I think they k-k-killed her." tears spilled from his eyes for the second time that day and Mikoto sadly rubbed his back to calm him down. Itachi frowned but checked the time on the clock. It was a little after five and that meant Fugaku would be coming home soon. He worked the standard 7 to 5 during the day and since he was the chief he was always on call.

"Itachi…" his mother quiet voice drew his attention back in front of him. Sasuke had fallen asleep in Mikoto's arms and shifted into his wolf form. "Wasn't he bigger outside?" Itachi smiled and carefully picked up the pup from his mom's arms.

"When they are in animal form they can grow and shrink between any sizes they've grown through." Mikoto nodded and followed Itachi back into the living room where he placed the wolf on the couch.

"He's so small… I want you to treat him the best you can. He's had a hard life and this is his second chance." Itachi nodded and let Mikoto softly sit next to Sasuke and gently rub his now silky soft fur.

"Father should be home soon, did you want me to start dinner?" Mikoto smiled and shook her head.

"No I'll do it, you have homework anyway." Itachi sighed and headed upstairs as Mikoto headed to the kitchen to start dinner.

* * *

**TBC**

****I hope it's not too confusing with the shifters abilities but review and if you have a question I will try my best to answer it.


End file.
